


Protect (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

by konfuse



Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Conis, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Mention of Character Death, Musing, Skypiea (One Piece), no one died that early in OP, well he survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Conis finds determination on her way from Merry to Angel Beach to warn her people.
Series: Women!Wanted Zine Flash Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722631
Kudos: 2
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Protect (W!WZine Flash-Fiction)

Conis did her best to reach Angel Beach as fast as possible, using her father's old Waver. Her father who had sacrificed himself. To keep her safe.  
She tried her best to swallow the clump of sadness that threatened to settle in her chest. There was no way she would be weak right now. She had a mission. She trusted Su enough to keep an eye on the two Strawhats but she herself, right now she needed to protect her people. 

She was no fighter. Had never been one. She had learned to repair Waver and the usage of Dials. She had learned the Harp and to take care of her father. Not once had she had to fight. That had been the work of others. But in times of need everyone had to do what they could. She would not let the false god win without a fight.  
So she did what she figured she could do best in that situation: warn her people. 

She liked to think that her people were peaceful, despite the ongoing war with the Shandians. After all they all had endured Enels rule without fighting back, when he came to steal their fathers and brothers. They had accepted the false gods terror and all the fear in hope for a better time. But it had been all for naught. He would destroy their island.

So, not this time. She would not let Enel win without trying ANYTHING. If they couldn’t fight him directly, like the pirates and Ganford, then she would find another way. 

She would protect this land and its people. With all means necessary.  
With newfound determination she steered the waver towards Angel Beach, using her Dials for more speed and to create shortcuts.  
There was no time to lose after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7: Protect - 350 Words
> 
> So, one of my little ficlets was good enough for me to become a writer for this zine and I'm so happy that I'm allowed to write for this little angel! 
> 
> So what better way to get into the headspace for her than to try writing the flash-fiction prompts for Conis? 
> 
> I hope you all will support the Women!Wanted Zine!


End file.
